Making Amends
by MasterFirebender84
Summary: The last thing Korra needs on her first day in Republic City is an enemy, & that's why she can't afford to be at ends with the Chief of the Metalbending Police. With that in mind, Korra goes to apologize to Lin Bei Fong.


What's this? A new "The Legend of Korra" fic from yours truly that _isn't_ about Makorra? XD Yeah, I wanted to try something different this time around, featuring everyone's favorite Metalbending BA: Lin Bei Fong. ^_^ Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! Please be sure to review as well! I love getting feedback from you guys! :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender". The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it. I also do not own "The Legend of Korra" or any of the characters associated with it. I am merely a fanboy who is eagerly awaiting the return of one of the greatest shows ever created.

**Making Amends**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Korra?" asked Tenzin, facing towards his new student as the two of them came to a stop outside of the Police Headquarters, the early morning rays of sunshine just peeking over the tops of the buildings around them and striking the prominent statue of Toph Bei Fong that was situated on the Police Headquarters' face, standing proud in its silent vigilance over the city.

Korra found her eyes drawn to the statue of Toph, feeling countless emotions tumble through her heart as her cyan eyes became fixated on the relic, much like they had when she saw Aang's statue in Yue Bay. Everything about the statue only served to remind her more of the woman Aang had grown up with and learned Earthbending from, a proud and unbreakable woman that helped to found a new bending art and to cement herself in unchangeable history as one of the greatest Earthbenders of all time, determined to show the world who she was and what she could do despite her blindness.

A sense of admiration and reverence washed over Korra, knowing that Toph was indeed a great woman who deserved all the respect in the world, but she wasn't here to sightsee; she was here on a mission, a delegation of peace, so to speak. Looking back at the tall Airbender who was her new teacher, the young Avatar firmly nodded. "This is something I have to do, Tenzin."

Tenzin studied his student's face as he stroked his pointed beard, trying to read the hidden emotions that seemed to swell and thrash in her sharp eyes, her expression soft albeit a bit pleading, as if she were silently begging him to let her go through with what she had in mind. After a few silent moments, Tenzin nodded as he dropped his hand from his beard, saying, "Very well." Tenzin turned around and began walking, leaving her student to follow her teacher to the entrance of the Police Headquarters, making their way inside of the imposing structure.

Once they were inside, an officer stood up from the reception desk, bowing to the Airbender as he said, "Good morning, Councilman Tenzin." Coming out of his bow, the officer asked, "How can I help you, sir?"

"Is Chief Bei Fong available right now?" politely asked Tenzin, asserting all the mannerisms he had acquired over his long term as one of the representatives on the United Republic Council. "My friend here wishes to speak to her." Korra peeked out from behind Tenzin's back, sheepishly smiling and nervously waving at the officer, wondering if he'd recognize her from when she was brought in the other day.

The officer's eyes widened in surprise when his eyes fell on Tenzin's companion, apparently recognizing who Korra was. Quickly glancing back up at Tenzin, the officer hastily said, "The Chief should be in her office right now. I can take you to her if you want, Councilman Tenzin."

"That would be very much appreciated, Officer," courteously replied Tenzin, allowing the officer to walk off into an adjacent hall. "Come along, Korra," he beckoned to the Avatar as he followed the officer. Korra quickly caught up to her master, keeping close by him in order to avoid getting lost in the vast maze that was the interior of the Police Headquarters.

After a few minutes, the three of them came to a large set of metal double-doors that were engraved with the etched characters of 'Chief of Police'. The officer rapped on the door once, sliding a panel open so that he could view into the office. "Chief," he said, "Councilman Tenzin's brought someone here to talk to you."

"I'm busy filling reports right now," bluntly replied Lin, the Chief of the Metalbending Police, in her usual gruff and callous tone. "Tell them to come back later."

Just as the officer was about to speak up, Tenzin said, "It's important, Lin. We won't take more than a few minutes of your time, I promise." The officer nervously glanced back and forth between his boss and the Councilman, obviously apprehensive as to what the Chief's response would be. Korra crossed her fingers behind her back, anxiously biting her lip and riding through the unbearable silence.

Finally, a tired sigh emanated from inside the office. "Fine," begrudgingly relented Lin, the sound of a chair being moved back ringing out as she stood up, "let them in." The officer nodded, closing the viewing panel and placing his hand on the wall, sliding the door fully open to allow Tenzin and Korra through. Lin awaited the two of them on the other side, standing in front of her desk in a stiff, practiced posture. As the door closed shut, Tenzin stepped off to the side, revealing Korra to the Chief, whose eyes slightly flared with what looked like outrage for a brief instant before she composed herself. "What is _she_ still doing here?" Lin curtly demanded, folding her arms behind her back as she glaringly glanced over at Tenzin, who seemed unfazed by her irritation. "I thought you were sending her back to the South Pole."

"There's been a change of plans," Tenzin informed her. "I'm taking Korra on as my student in order for her to complete her Avatar training. She'll be living with my family on Air Temple Island during the remainder of her stay in Republic City, and she'll be under constant supervision by not only me, but by the White Lotus sentries as well." Lin said nothing as she took in Tenzin's information, her steely emerald eyes trained on Korra the whole while, unmoving and resolute as the Earth she commanded along with her Metal. Looking over at Korra, whose eyes turned towards him as he asked, "You wanted to say something to the Chief, Korra?"

"Mmhmm," nodded Korra, looking back toward Lin with hesitant, awkward eyes. Heavily sighing, Korra softly said, "Look, I know we didn't exactly start off on the right foot yesterday when I was brought in for all that stuff I did."

"You were a criminal," simply stated Lin in a very matter-of-fact tone. "You broke the law and my men had to bring you in to face the charges." Flicking her eyes towards Tenzin, she added, "Charges that I dropped later, I might add." Tenzin showed no reaction to Lin's statement towards him, his long, gaunt face as stoic as ever.

"Lin," said Korra, drawing the Chief's eyes back towards her, "I know you don't have a very high opinion of me because of what I did yesterday, and I know that things in Republic City are really unstable right now, but I am _not_ your enemy. I want to be your friend; I want to help you and Tenzin."

"I already told you, Korra," coldly said Lin, hostilely narrowing her eyes, "my mother and Avatar Aang-"

"Wait," interrupted Korra as her eyes widened, eliciting a scowl from the Chief, "you said Aang's name along with his Avatar title."

"So?" quipped Lin with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you weren't impressed by the Avatar title," stated Korra, recalling her first encounter with the Chief yesterday.

"I'm not," replied Lin, "but I said it along with Aang's name because he deserves to be called by his title. He and my mother may have been friends, but he was also the Avatar that helped to change the world into what it is today, a feat that someone like _you_ could never dream of achieving in your lifetime."

Korra had to bite back her sarcastic retort, knowing that it would only worsen the situation. It was already clear from their first meeting that Lin didn't respect her, but now it seemed that she had a fondness for Aang. Korra wondered if Lin and Aang were friends while he was still alive and if Lin had been changed into the cold, steely woman she was today whenever Aang passed away, traumatized and hardened by the death of one so close to her family.

"As I said before," continued Lin, "my mother and Aang's past friendship is ancient history. It's got nothing to do with us now. The situation in Republic City right now is, like you said, very unstable, and the last thing I need is for some vigilante Avatar to come waltzing into my city and start dispensing her own brand of 'justice'. There's a reason why the Metalbending Police exist: to maintain and uphold the law and order in Republic City."

"And it's my duty as the Avatar to help people," countered Korra, placing a hand on her chest. Dropping her hand, she added, "Your mother and Aang worked with each other in the past, so why can't we help each other now? This city is as much a part of Toph's legacy as it is Aang's, so why can't we work together to preserve it?" Her tone became sincere and honest as she said, "I'm sorry for causing you so much grief yesterday, and I promise I'll do better next time. I'll also leave the whole 'justice-dispensing' thing to you and your men; no more vigilante stuff from me." She took a few steps towards Lin, extending her hand outward as she said, "Truce?"

Lin glared into Korra's eyes, seeming unmoved by Korra's apology, remaining as cold and impersonal as ever. Then, those hard emerald orbs seemed to soften ever so slightly, filled with emotions that Korra couldn't recognize. Lin's eyes regained their firmness and rigidity as she extended her arm out, grasping Korra's forearm in a gesture of compromise. "Truce," decided Lin, eliciting a small, relieved smile from Korra. The Avatar withdrew her arm, leaving the Chief to refold her arm back behind her back. "This doesn't mean we're friends, though," stated Lin.

"Who knows?" shrugged Korra. "Maybe in time we might be friends."

"Somehow I doubt that," sardonically replied Lin, seeming unconvinced at such a possibility. Looking towards Tenzin, she asked, "I suppose you'll want a press conference to announce the Avatar's arrival to Republic City?"

"Yes," affirmed Tenzin, his deep voice firm and serious. "The people need to know that Republic City has its Avatar once again."

"I'll make all the arrangements," said Lin. "Just be sure to keep her" – she nodded towards Korra – "out of trouble until she's in front of the press."

"Of course," acquiesced Tenzin with a pleasant nod of his head. "Thank you for your time, Lin. I hope you have an enjoyable day."

"I never have any of those," dryly retorted Lin. Tenzin began to walk out of the office with Korra close on his heels. "Korra." The young Avatar stopped and turned around, her cyan eyes full of questioning. "Remember," - she held up her index and pinky fingers up to her eyes, turning her hand to point at Korra in the same 'I'm watching you' gesture they had left each other with yesterday – "I've got my eye on you, kid."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Lin," sincerely smiled Korra, jokingly returning the gesture before she slid out of Lin's office, leaving the Chief all alone.

Surprise had come over the Chief's face when Korra had given her reply, though her amazement didn't last long, soon to be replaced by a small, wry smile on her lips. "Maybe she isn't that bad after all…" Lin mused to herself as she returned to her desk, seating herself down as a faint memory played in her mind:

_"Mom?" she curiously asked the woman hugging her, the two of them looking out over Republic City as the sun began to set._

_"Yes, Lin?" her mother replied._

_"Aang thinks that friendships can last more than one lifetime. Do you think he's right, Mom?"_

_A soft chuckle emanated from her mother, hugging her little girl a little more tightly as she warmly said, "I don't see why not."_


End file.
